¿Puedes escuchar mi voz?
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Harry ya no quiere ser el ChicoQueVivió ¿Draco puede detenerlo antes de que Harry cometa un gran error? TRADUCCION


Hola, soy Sailor Earth, antes que nada quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas antes de comenzar con esta historia:  
  
PRIMERO.- Esta historia no es mía, quiero decir, no la escribí yo, su autora original y única es Serenitas, ella escribió esta historia que a mi parecer es maravillosa, yo solo he hecho la TRADUCCIÓN al español, ya que es originalmente en ingles, y si quieren leer la original podrán encontrarla en ff.net bajo el nombre de Can You Hear My Voice?.  
  
SEGUNDO.- Esta historia contiene slash (relación chico/chico) y un intento de suicidio, así que para los que son sensibles a estos temas, por favor absténganse de leerlos, y si por el contrario deciden leer este fic, es bajo su propia responsabilidad.  
  
Aclarados estos puntos, ahora si, vamos con la historia  
  
******************  
  
¿PUEDES ESCUCHAR MI VOZ?  
  
Harry Potter levantó la mirada en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno y suspiró. La noche, la oscuridad, era el único momento en que el sentía que podía ser el mismo. Hermione y Ron estaban en alguna parte juntos, mientras él, evidentemente, pensaba que no era el más sensato para sus dos mejores amigos. Desaparecían durante horas en un momento y regresaban entonces, pareciendo como si los dos hubieran estado luchando con Acromantulas. Recientemente los sentimientos de desesperación habían salido de él hasta el punto de querer gritar, dudaba que pudiera resistirlo más; más de una vez había deseado una muerte que Voldemort le había negado cuando había asesinado a sus padres. Sobre todo, Harry deseaba que otros pudieran hacer un trabajo limpio de eso. Su vida era un espiral y abajo, dentro de él, había un vórtice negro y ninguna persona lo comprendía. El estaba muerto interiormente. Mirando fijamente las estrellas, sonrió melancólicamente... no era ningún secreto que era un Vidente, que él tenía la Vista. Nunca se lo diría a Trewlaney, principalmente porque ella no le creería, sin embargo era verdad. Él estaba de pie en las gradas del campo de Quiddich, extendió sus brazos. Todo se volvería ahora mismo tan fácil, tan simple... Ya no sería más el Chico-Que-Vivió  
  
****************  
  
Draco Malfoy, orgulloso de el mismo, en su entrenamiento y educación, vio las cosas antes que nadie más, su habilidad de observar era mayor que la de cualquier necio en Hogwarts. La primera cosa que Lucius le había enseñado alguna vez era: Conoce a tu Enemigo. Él era el único que había notado el cambio en Potter, el único que simplemente comprendió cuan profunda era su desesperación. Le gustaba ver dentro de los ojos de Potter, aunque viera la misma dolorosa desesperación. Curable solo por su propia muerte. Esos necios, la sangre sucia y Wasel se encerraron en cada uno sin ver el aviso de que Potter estaba flotando lentamente lejos de ellos, de todos. Era incierto el porque se preocupaba, solo lo hizo. Estaba afuera, se dirigía hacia el campo de Quiddich, un lugar en donde a Potter le gustaba pasar su tiempo libre y lo que el vió le heló la sangre comenzando a mover sus piernas para correr.  
  
******************  
  
Movió su pie hacia delante, sintiendo el vacío debajo de él, preparándose a soltar todo su peso y caer. El había estado cayéndose durante años, a través de la miseria, a través del sufrimiento, a través de la nada. Quizás sería libre en la muerte como no lo era en la vida, quizás estaría finalmente de nuevo con sus padres. En sólo un minuto  
  
-¿Tomando la ruta fácil Potter? - una voz burlona pasó a través de la tormenta que estaba en el cerebro de Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para ver a Malfoy que estaba de pie allí, jadeando ligeramente como si hubiera estado corriendo, su engreída mirada casi era lo mas que Harry podría soportar  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - le preguntó quedamente, mientras dejaba caer sus ojos  
  
-Antes pensaba que era un lugar público - le contestó Draco, esperando haber gruñido bastante - Vine a disfrutar del cielo nocturno y desde que la sangre sucia y Wasel parecen estar muy ocupados en la Torre de Astronomía, decidí venir aquí - terminó subiendo hasta donde estaba Harry y se sentó. - Bien, siéntate -  
  
Harry arqueó una ceja - ¿Porqué querrías que yo me sentara en alguna parte cerca de ti Malfoy? Tú me odias, yo te odio. Así funciona para mí  
  
-Estas bloqueando tu vista Potter, siéntate o márchate, es una última suplica para mi  
  
-Para ti y todos los demás - murmuró Harry cuando el se giró para irse, sin saber a donde iba, solo sabía que tenía que escapar. Él no podría enfrentar a Malfoy sobre todos los demás  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Draco al instante  
  
-Como tu preocupación Malfoy - Harry terció rechazándolo para que él no pudiera ver su dolor, su herida.  
  
-Verdad - pronunció Draco con lentitud - sin embargo, desde que conocer a tu enemigo es conocerte a ti mismo, quiero saberlo  
  
-Asì que te servirá para mejorar cuando te vuelvas un Mortifago - Harry arqueó una ceja - yo pienso que no  
  
Draco vio el dolor, crudo y desenfrenado en los ojos de Harry, podía casi sentirlo como algo lejano, en un mundo de su propio dolor, un infierno de su propia fabricación. La fuerza de eso lo asustó. Enfrentó la claridad de la verdad y aunque no supo como, pero supo que él podía salvarlo  
  
-Desfigurar mi soledad servirá a una vil serpiente de ojos rojos una. criatura? - en su cara se formó una sonrisa de desprecio  
  
-Si decido destruirte, no lo haré bajo la pretensión de servir en una causa en la que no creo  
  
Los ojos esmeralda de Harry se ensancharon por el susto de escuchar a Draco - pero tu padre...  
  
-Me planteo ser mi propia persona - sentenció Draco  
  
-¿Porqué viniste aquí Malfoy? - preguntó Harry derrotado - ¿para atormentarme un poco más?  
  
Draco no hizo nada sino retorcerse. Trazó, planeó, escondió sus verdaderos motivos hasta el tiempo en que podrían servirle mejor. Decidir a aventurarse no significaba que ganara, puso las cartas sobre la mesa - yo vine aquí para salvarte  
  
Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas desgarrándose cuando el las detuvo - ¿De qué estas hablando?  
  
Draco caminó hacia Harry, tocando su brazo ligeramente, mientras sus ojos de color plata se encontraban al verde esmeralda - yo se del dolor que esta en tu alma, lo veo teñir a cada minuto un poco más. Veo a las personas a tu alrededor que no lo notan, no lo ven. Nadie ha notado tu dolor, tu tormento. Yo si  
  
-¿Así que eso es lo que te hace pensar que puedes salvarme? Tu no sabes nada de mi - le riñó Harry, dando tirones para safarse del toque - ¿Porqué estas siendo tan bueno conmigo de repente?  
  
-Yo se más de ti que lo que piensas - le dijo Draco quedamente - te he mirado durante años, he estudiado como eres  
  
-Como a algún espécimen bajo el vaso - se mofó Harry  
  
-Más o menos - Draco estaba de acuerdo - sin embargo, tu estas encerrándote fuera del mundo, de todo y de todos  
  
-Simplemente permíteme morirme - Harry suplicó a Draco, mientras expresaba su deseo final - es mi deseo más profundo el morirme. Permíteme hacerlo  
  
-No  
  
-¡La vida no es más que un tormento! - estalló Harry fuera de si - No quiero ser parte de esto. Mi soledad me aleja del campo  
  
-La vida es un tormento sí, si lo vives solo - Draco estaba de acuerdo - pero yo estoy ofreciéndote pasar este camino contigo  
  
-¿Porqué?  
  
-Porque... tu sabes la razón. Y es esta razón más que alguna otra la que te hace correr- Draco agitó su cabeza - yo sentí lo mismo cuando lo comprendí  
  
-¿Qué estas diciendo?  
  
-¿Puedes ver a través de tus lagrimas que yo siempre estaré aquí? - dijo Draco suavemente, su sonrisa de desprecio se cayó por un momento - soy el uno constante en tu vida, no es la sangre sucia o Wasel. Ellos ya están demasiado absortos en cada uno para ver tu aviso. Yo no me impresiono por el Chico-Que-Vivió, no me impresiono por la cantidad de veces que te has enfrentado a Voldemort, yo me impresiono sin embargo, por ti. Cuando nosotros peleamos, te hago vivo, te mantengo vivo  
  
Harry no dijo nada, no podía decir nada. En la oscuridad yerma en que él se había hundido, un rayo de luz brilló a través de la oscuridad, un rayo de esperanza, lo que le había estado faltando por tan largo tiempo - Malfoy...  
  
-Draco  
  
-Draco... - respiró, como si acariciara suavemente cada palabra - ¿Comprendes lo que estas diciendo? - hizo una pausa - esto no puede ser verdad  
  
-¿Porqué no? - preguntó Draco, mientras se acercaba - Acaso yo no puedo ayudarte  
  
-¿Porqué querrías a... ? - Harry preguntó retrocediendo, una mirada de miedo reemplazó el dolor en sus ojos - tu me odias  
  
-Es una línea fina la que hay entre el amor y el odio - le dijo Draco suavemente  
  
-¿Estas diciendo que me amas? No lo creo - Harry agitó su cabeza  
  
-Esa no es la cuestión, o no escoges ver lo que esta justo delante de ti, conozco ese pensamiento Harry, soy el único que puede encontrar la felicidad a través de tu dolor. Cuando escojas ver lo único que puede ayudarte, sabes donde encontrarme - Draco sonrió antes de reasumir su sonrisa de desprecio normal  
  
La mandíbula de Harry cayó abierta cuando observó que Draco se alejaba, incapaz para creer lo que simplemente había pasado. Él había salido esa noche para acabar con su vida, acabar su existencia, y en cambio él se confrontó con una persona que creyó lo odiaba, quien lo hirió al decirle que lo amaba. Miró como Draco caminaba más allá y más lejos de él, así, él caminó regiamente hacia atrás, hacia la escuela. Había visto algo que le había estado faltando en los ojos de todos los demás, y que había encontrado en los ojos de Draco Malfoy. Había visto la comprensión, había visto la honestidad, y había visto el amor  
  
-M... Draco! Espera! - le llamó, mientras corría debajo de las gradas hacia Draco. Una almenara de luz en la interminable desesperación. Draco había detenido la marcha.  
  
Harry no entendió que fuerza lo manejó, lo que lo movió, lo que lo hizo volar hacia él, solo la profunda certeza en el corazón de Vidente que si no seguía a Draco volvería a encerrarse para siempre en una jaula de su propio tormento, su propio sufrimiento. Él había querido que fuera de una manera y había sido, aunque no la manera que esperó. Draco arqueó una ceja  
  
-¿Qué es esto Potter?  
  
-Harry.  
  
-¿Qué? - lo miró Draco, mostrando la incertidumbre en sus rasgos regios. - Harry no juegues conmigo de esta manera, porque te destruiré  
  
Harry no dijo nada, solo corría hacía él, sintiéndose como si fuera un sueño. - el tiempo es precioso y esta marchándose, y he estado esperando por ti toda mi vida  
  
La esperanza brilló en los ojos de Draco cuando él le ofreció sus brazos - Ven conmigo  
  
Harry choco con Draco, mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos herméticamente alrededor de él, incapaz de creer el sentimiento que tenía dentro. Podía darse cuenta que la oscuridad se fragmentaba, que empezaba a vacilar. Cuando los brazos de Draco se envolvieron alrededor del torso de Harry y lo apretó más cerca, la oscuridad disminuyó con la luz, una emoción fuerte y luminosa encendió su corazón. Podía sentir las lágrimas en su cara, algo que él había estado negando, lo mismo que lo había salvado. Casi como un pensamiento posterior sus labios encontraron a Draco quien vertió toda su emoción en el beso.  
  
La mente de Draco estaba agobiada, sus sentidos sobrecargados. Estaba seguro de que esto no era un sueño. Él había extendido su mano, la mano de salvación a Harry, quien la había tomado. Necesitando respirar rompió el beso separándose y Harry lo miró, con sus ojos brillando.  
  
-Sálvame Draco  
  
Draco sonrió a Harry, permitiéndose bajar su fachada para mostrar a Harry quien era realmente Draco Malfoy. Ninguna palabra fue hablada, ninguno lo necesitó. En el alba creciente en el campo de Quiddich, la larga noche de Harry acabó. Protegido por su muy propio dragón.  
  
FIN.  
  
Hi!!! Hasta la fecha no hay continuación y creo que es un capítulo único, así que no esperen otro capítulo ¿Y bien que les pareció? A mi casi me hizo llorar cuando lo leí, si quieren enviar algún mensaje, sobre la historia en sí, envíenselo a su autora, y si quieren criticar mi terrible traducción, envíenmelo a mi, pero también se aceptan felicitaciones eh? Nos vemos. 


End file.
